


Books, pearls and principles

by pixiedurango



Series: Richard Armitage - Sensual Visual Prompts [20]
Category: Pilgrimage (2017), Raymond de Merville - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Pillow Talk, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: Raymond de Merville gets ordered by his father to protect a bunch of valuable holy books on the way to Avignon where they are supposed to be gifted to the Church.Of course he seeks his pleasure along the trip and eventually finds a pleasant bed fellow. But the lady surely has her own motifs to give into his avances and something unexpected happens: They start talking.





	Books, pearls and principles

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to a collection of prompts I opened up for my followers on tumblr to choose a character portrayed by Richard Armitage and a collection of sensual/sexy gifs I put together merely for this purpose.  
> After the tumblr purge many of the stories got banned/deleted/hidden which I assume due to the nature of the gifs since the stories itself are rarely really explicit.  
> This is why I eventually decided to transfer my works to my Ao3 which I didn't do for the sheer number of Fandoms/Shows/Characters those stories belong to. My admiration for Richard Armitage let me write all those stories and I hope people will like it.  
> The gifs will be posted along with the stories so readers might decide whether I caught the spirit or not.

Raymond de Merville was a simple man. Maybe a bit more intelligent than others but mainly it was the wits of a man who had seen more than others would if they had  _three_  lifetimes to live.

He lived by a few principles. Easy to understand, sometimes harder to follow, sometimes even interfering with each other:

_Honor your father!_

Even if he rarely agreed with his actions and orders, especially when it came to his devout manners in everything the church told him to do. Raymond would obediently serve his father as long as he would live. Most of the time with gritted teeth and clenched fists but that was for him alone to endure and for no one else to know or to question.

_Stay in control!_

Showing weakness was what made kingdoms fall and Raymond did not intend to let anyone take the reins over him. Not as a Norman and surely not as a man.

_Seize the day!_

Taking chances that would work in his favor, no matter the costs was a rule that had brought him wealth and influence as much as a reputation as ruthless negotiator whether it was about gold or asking in favors.

_Never falter!_

Quick decisions and never to hesitate to follow them through. There was no place for mercy in Raymond’s life, knowing the second he started to think too much, his opponent would act first.

_When the candle goes out all women are the same!_

Of course he preferred the pretty ones and a healthy appearance was mandatory, but he had learned early in, that in the end it didn’t really matter how sweet her face was but more how well she was willing and able to work her cunt for him. He would work just as hard to return the favor whenever he found one who was willing to put a bit more effort into it.

It was just so much better this way.

Surely there were a few more things, but those were Raymond’s main rules he tried to live by and so  _of course_  he had not opposed when his father had made him head of an escort that should see after a group of scholars and church folks to carry a chest of books throughout the land to be included in the grand library in Avignon. A generous gift and his father hoped to keep the clerics in good mood by offering such.

Raymond more than once thought he might better go and sell that whole chest to those who offered the best price in order to gather gold to buy more men and weapons. To be able to defend themselves as long as they kept invade hostile lands.

But he was bound to his father’s orders and so he kept himself quiet and tried not to think too much on all the opportunities he had to let slip by obeying his father’s orders.

He needed to stop himself from overthinking and so he rolled over to wrap himself around the slumbering woman next to him, pressing his almost painful erection against her round ass. She idly reacted, moving against him, slowly waking up, responding more than willing to his pressing matters.

He was not stupid to have any doubts  _why_  she had given in to his rather rough approaches to have her in his bed. And why she continued putting effort into it night after night. Not that  _she_  would have any illusions on his motives beside wanting to use her for his lust. She surely was no blushing virgin hoping for love and marriage. Not by any means and that made it so convenient.

She was aware she would lose the privilege to rest her head next to him the minute he was no longer satisfied with her. And she was ready to fulfill her side of the unspoken bargain to travel safe and rest better than in a corner of the stables or in an overcrowded room full of bed bugs and other travelers.

But Raymond was under the strong impression that she had no effort with actually fulfilling her side of their unholy trade.

“I had no idea you women had such a thing…”

He mumbled into the skin of her neck when they were done once more and he almost gratefully remained in this blissful state of numbness between still being aroused and yet already too spent to act on it. In fact this were the moments when Raymond was almost able to stand the feeling of peace that was filling him.

She slightly turned her head in his surprisingly soft embrace. He always appeared almost  _human_  when he was just done spilling himself into or onto her. Men were scaringly alike and so very predictable she would have laughed if she would have felt safe to do so. But she knew his mood could swing dangerously fast if he felt threatened. Instead she just asked with a soft voice.

“What thing?”

“You know what I mean… this… “ He tried to find a suitable term. “The  _pearl_ … There between your legs. I was not aware, womenfolk have a button that can make them scream like that…” He had to stifle an almost embarrassed chuckle when he realized that maybe he said something that might let him appear stupid to her.

She stared a second but made herself stop it immediately when she recognized a frown about to appear on his face. And she actually had to think over an appropriate answer when he resumed speaking of that matter, asking her.

“And how come  _you_  of all women I…  _knew_  would be the first knowing about it.”

“You might forget, mylord de Merville,” She reminded him gently, never even thinking about to call him anything else than by his title, no matte whether they were sleeping with each other or not. “Before anything else I’m a scholar and a midwife and often enough the one people have to rely on when they can’t afford a surgeon. I better  _should_  know about God’s gift which the human body undoubtedly is, don’t you think?”

“Praise him!” He mumbled automatically but arched one of his eyebrows. Anyway he did not linger on her definition of what she was.

“It would seem the holy church would not approve of spreading word amongst the virgins of the land…” He retorted instead and she felt how her internal tension slightly faded when she recognized a small but almost smug smile on his thin lips and she gladly returned it.

“I tend to agree with you. Yet you won’t convince me that something God our father so clearly meant to exist, shall be condemned to be something evil.”

Raymond slightly cocked his head watching her closely, considering her words. Knowing, that as a good Christian, he should be condemning it, too, but somehow he simply couldn’t. Because, strange enough it had satisfied him more than anything else, knowing that she - not very selfless but did that matter anyway - granted him some kind of knowledge. Knowledge that could easily be considered as some form of a secret weapon of seduction.

Word spreading amongst the ladies across the land, that – indeed – he knew how to make use of it would effortlessly bring him in the willing damsels in numbers. Probably more than he would have time and chance to handle them.

Raymond de Merville gently tossed her on her back and with a broad grin he moved down on her.

Using anything else with a woman than his hands and cock had also been new to him but it had seemed to be the only possible consequence after she had introduced him with this strangely alluring part of women’s bodies. Something he had never estimated to be of some importance for when he took them for his pleasure.

Sheer curiosity had brought him close enough to catch her  _scent_ and made him wish to actually  _taste_  her. This was against everything he had been taught.

But surprisingly enough I had cost him no second thought to – for once – defy his father’s – and therefor the Church’s - wishes and beliefs.

He stopped thinking the second the first moan slipped from her.

His lips on her, made he lose herself in the most devilish way and and Raymond gave a damn about whether this was an evil trick of the hell forces or not. He wanted to hear her moan his name as his lips and tongue gave her what was obviously heavenly treat and hellish torment at the same time. Knowing what a women’s mouth could do to  _him_ , he could only guess what he was inflicting on her and it gave him the strangest of thrills.

After she was done in a wild whirlwind of lust he crawled up again to quench his own thirst on her until he followed her in his own climax, truly enjoying how responsive and willing she was after having one for herself first.

He could luckily disobey anything his father wanted him to do if he could have his women like that from now on.

They both soon drifted over into a satisfied and refreshing slumber. Raymond wrapping his arms protectively around her as to keep her safe and warm. Maybe he would come to think how this secret knowledge was already changing him and he would understand why people… clerics… men… were legitimately scared of giving women this much power over them and therefor intended to keep it secret and call it witchcraft and demon’s work. But for now Raymond de Merville was oddly calm and for once welcomed the peace surrounding him. He would worry later.

~   ~   ~

At the brink of dawn he felt her shifting again as she gently wound herself out of his embrace. She would get up and sneak out of his chamber before anyone would wake up and notice that she did spend the night there with him sinning.

Raymond was awake now and so he half sat up, resting his head on one hand, no shame looking at her body as she took her plain dark woolen habit to slip on and then proceeded covering her head with the distinct dark kerch that kept her hair hidden from the world and marked her as a bride of Christ. The one she was obviously cheating on with him (and probably others before) night after night.

“You are an odd woman, revered mother…” He grinned and she turned her head to look at him but not returning the smile.

“Why would you say that mylord de Merville?” she asked with her kindest voice.

“Odd but brave.” He clarified as if the added word would put her more at ease.

“I’m neither.” She clarified with a calm steady voice. Usually she would have just left him and the conversation but she recognized a spark of genuine interest in his deep blue eyes. Therefor she stepped back to their sinful bed and sat down at the edge to face him eye to eye and not while looking down on him. She felt, he would understand her explanation. “I’m doing what I see necessary to survive. Consider, I never had a choice. I never was asked whether I want to live behind monastery walls. Become chaste. I was taken there when I was barely five and realized soon that beside all the useless rules they teach you to obey to, there might be a few other principles that make a lot more sense to follow if you strive to stay alive in this world.”

He felt as it was not appropriate anymore to touch her now, even though a few moments they had been both in the nude and just shared a night full of pleasures with each other. The habit seemed to make her a whole other person. But his interest was piqued.

“Principles? You mean like the ten commandments?” He asked with a half smirk curling up one side of his mouth. “It seems you already broke at least one of them.”

She shook her head.

“Not exactly. Well, probably to some degree, since they are the rightful base of any decent reasonable human being.”

“One would think that, yes…” He agreed and the sarcasm almost visibly dripped from his words.

Again she thought what horrors he might have already seen and what they had done to him.

“I am a healer. With all my heart. And a scholar who firmly believes that everything we learn should be written down and be protected with all our might. This is what I do. When I’m with you.”

Raymond looked at her. Trying to find the deeper meaning in her words, finally understanding what she was implying. A sudden wave of fury welled up in his guts. Feeling oddly used and therefor hurt in his pride.

“You bed me so I would keep an benevolent eye on your convent’s books?” Almost bursting from disbelieve and disgust.

Now it was her who smiled.

“No, mylord de Merville. I bed you because you are strong and handsome and I actually prefer a warm bed to a sack full of bedbugs. You will protect us on our way as long as you see fit and I only can pray you’ll stick to the obligations your father has pledged. But beside that I bed you because I want to. And because I want  _you_.”

At least she was honest so he could reply with some kind of wicked grin.

“I think I can promise that we’ll get to Avignon just as planned. As I am tied to my father’s word as you are to your vows. We know our ways around obligations at times but mainly we are bound.”

She leaned over. Pegging a soft playful kiss on his lips before she got up to stand and eventually leave.

“Sounds adequate.”

“Tonight I might want to ask more about those principles you have.” He called after her in a low voice. “Once I’m done with you, witty nun.”

And she turned her head as she replied with an enigmatic smile.

“I would not be surprised if yours and mine match somehow.”


End file.
